1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a type of automatic pneumatic hydraulic jack which uses compressed air as its motivation power to produce pressure on the hydraulic fluid by which, in turn, according to Pascal's Principle, its total pressure is increased along with the increase of the cross section of the hydraulic cylinder to lift up the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jacks of the type used as on-vehicle tools available at present in general are of two conventional kinds: hydraulic and bolt types, which are all operated by the users and are labor-consuming, time-consuming and inconvenient. Particularly, a female driver often has to manually operate a jack to jack up her vehicle for changing a tire and this is very difficult to do.